Lovely Night at Revere Beach
by Rebecca-Puppy
Summary: A love story about Rebecca & her fiancé Johnathan who just became a WWE Superstar. What happens when he comes home from being on the road for awhile & takes Rebecca on a romantic night on their favorite beach in Boston, MA.


"Tonight, is so lovely", Rebecca whispered, into her fiancé ear, as they walked hand and hand along Revere Beach, in Boston, Massachusetts. Today was so peaceful and perfect. Her fiancé, Johnathan, was finally home for more than just two days. Ever since he became a WWE Superstar, they barely had enough time to eat together, let alone do anything else, but this time, he had almost a week off and Rebecca was going to make the most of their time together. "Yeah, today was kind of fun", Johnathan whispered back, into her ear, as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. They had finished a romantic dinner, on the beach and had decided to go for a walk. As the water came up around their feet, Rebecca couldn't help but notice that the beach was completely empty, except for her and Johnathan.

As if Johnathan could read her mind, he opened the blanket he had been carrying, and spread it out, on the sand. Johnathan sat down and gently pulled Rebecca, down next to him. Once Rebecca sat down, she put her head on his shoulder. She placed a gentle kiss, on his cheek, as they continued to hold hands and watch the sun set, over the horizon. While watching the sun Johnathan turned his head in front of Rebecca and leaned forward to kiss her. After Johnathan let go of her delicious lips he whispered, "I want you so bad right now, Baby". Rebecca looked at him with a confused look "Right here on the beach?" she asked. Johnathan nodded his head to her as he knew what she was feeling. A feeling of them getting caught by someone. Rebecca just kissed his lips as her mind was telling her no but, her heart was telling her go for it. But Johnathan didn't give her anytime to change her mind as his hands were slowly sliding down the sides of her body... cupping your cute ass and pulling her closer to him.

Rebecca started to get lost in his touches, as she moved her hand to his now throbbing cock in his swim shorts. While she is rubbing him, through his swimsuit, he captures her lips, for a passionate make out session, not noticing that Johnathan has pushed them both, onto the ground. In between this position change, Rebecca pulls Johnathan's hard, throbbing cock out of his swim shorts and starts to rub him up and down. Johnathan let out a soft moan, as he begins to enjoy what Rebecca is doing to him. Johnathan Removes Rebecca's swimsuit cover up and begins to pull at the strings of her black bikini bottoms. He pushes his hand in between her legs and is soon trailing his lips, down her neck, placing butterfly kisses on it as one of his fingers pushes into Rebecca's pussy. Rebecca is enjoying the treatment her fiancé is giving her, as his fingers are circling her nub.

She lets out a soft moan, telling him that she likes what he is doing to her. After a few minutes, Johnathan feels like he is about to cum. "Becca…baby.", he says as a soft moan escapes his lips. "I'm about to cum", Johnathan says out loud, as Rebecca's hand continues to move up and down, faster. As soon as Rebecca hears Johnathan's statement, she stops her sweet torture. Johnathan moves his lips up against her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine, as he whispers, "I want you to fuck me, baby." Rebecca nods her head, in agreement, because she knows that they both won't last much longer and that they both needed a release, sooner, rather than later. Johnathan pulls his swim trunks down a little more, but not too much, just in case someone does walk by. When he was done doing this, Rebecca untied the other side of her bikini, allowing Johnathan access to her sweet spot. As Johnathan licks his lips, in anticipation, he starts at her stomach and works his way up to her perky breasts, her neck, her ears, her jaw line, and finally her soft lips. As he moves closer to her lips, he moves his hand down to position himself at her entrance. As he enters himself into her wet core, he presses his lips onto her lips, as soon as a loud moan escaped her lips. Rebecca was filled once again, with the love of her life, her fiancé.

Once Johnathan began to move his hips towards Rebecca, the tide rushes up around them. With the shock of the cold water and the heat of Johnathan's body against hers, Rebecca couldn't help but let out a soft moan, "You feel so good inside me, baby. I want you to cum in my hot, wet, pussy baby. I want you so bad, Johnathan." When Johnathan hears her moan that she was about to cum, Johnathan slowed down. Slowly he slides out of her, inch by inch, until Rebecca says, "Baby please stop teasing me". Johnathan loved to tease her, sometimes, and now felt like the good old days. Johnathan leaned back a little and watched as Rebecca tried to push him into her, fully again, grabbing his neck and pulling him back down to her body. But Johnathan was stronger than she was, and he didn't give into her that easily. He watched as one of her hands now traced down his hard rock abs, while the other one was playing with her the nipple of one of her breasts.

Johnathan knew the one thing that could make her go super crazy, as he watched her pleasure herself. As soon as he saw her close her eyes and begin to softly moan, Johnathan took one of his hands and went in between her wet core. He began to slowly rub his thumb, in between her lips of her pussy, teasing her already hard and numb clit. As he did this, he watched as she let go of her breasts, arched her back off the sand, and let out a soft scream by screaming, "JOHNATHAN...BABY...PLEASE!" Johnathan knew that he couldn't tease her anymore, as he leaned back down and captured her lips. Johnathan inserted his hard, throbbing cock, into her hot, sweet core and started to ride her, hard and fast.

He captured her lips and teased her mouth with his tongue, causing her to do the same. While their mouths fought for control, their bodies gave into the pleasure of their togetherness, as all the sudden Johnathan felt Rebecca's walls tighten around him. Rebecca pushed her head back into the sand, as she screamed and let her orgasm wash over her. "FASTER JOHNATHAN...BABY...YES...I'm...I'm…CUM-CUMMING!" That was all Johnathan needed to hear as he felt her tight walls grab onto him and soon, he too was moaning, as his release came fast and hard, inside his lovely fiance pussy. Just as he emptied himself inside her, Rebecca whispered in his ear, "I Love You, Johnathan".

After catching their breath and calming down, from their exciting "love-making session", the couple dressed and laid back on the blanket, looking up at the stars in the night sky. Rebecca leaned her head on his bare chest, as she traced her Fiancé sexy six pack abs. Johnathan heard a quiet chuckle escape his fiance mouth, while he was running his hands through Rebecca's hair. "What's so funny sweet cheeks?", Johnathan asked as he was now looking into her eyes. Rebecca looked at him and said, in a shy voice, "Baby, I think we need to *cum* to the beach more often". Johnathan smiled and said, "Yes, we do, sweetheart. Yes, we do". Then, with that said, he kissed her lips, one last time, as the couple sat there, watching the waves and staring out over the ocean, with nothing but the moon and stars, lighting up the nighttime sky.

~The End~


End file.
